Jedi Double
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-wan Kenobi. 2 of the Republic's greatest heroes. As Darth Sidious so eloquently put it in Labyrinth of Evil: "The so called Chosen One and the Jedi with enough good fortune to almost make one believe in luck." But now Anakin is dying, and it's up to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the 501st to save him. Can they do it? Or has the Chosen One breathed his last?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, this is my first fanfic, so it's not very good. R &R, no flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: To my dad, who finally persuaded me to get my daydreams out of my head.**

 **Chapter 1**

So many droids. To many. The kriffin things were everywhere. How did the Separatists get so many fighters when the Republic had so few? It wasn't fair really, but what could anyone do about it but keep fighting? Anakin deflected a few blaster bolts to the droids that had fired them, sliced one in half, and forced force pushed still another into a super battle droid (SBD) about to shoot Hotshot, one of the newer clone recruits.

He was spinning to deflect another shot when something slammed him to the ground, knocking his lightsaber from his hand. He could sense a droid puting it's blaster to his head and ready the trigger. There was nothing he could do. He was to dazed to react fast enough. Helpless he lay on the ground.

Then Obi-Wan was there. His lightsaber decapitating the droid, and slicing it in half. Instantly, Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand and flashed Obi-Wan a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Master! What does that make it, 18 to 23"?

"19 to 22, if you really must keep track."

"Everyone needs a hobby, Master!"

"And I thought yours was aggravating me!"

"Who says I can't have two?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and pressed his back to Anakin's in a classic defense move. Soon though, a droideka rolled up and forced the duo apart. Obi-Wan and some of the clones took care of the destroyer while Anakin went off to rescue Ahsoka from a team of SBD's. Eventually Anakin

was fighting by himself against 2- battle droids. Knowing he had to escape, he somersaulted over one, to land in a spin that destroyed it, and one of it's friends. He deflected a couple shots into the chests of a few more of his attackers and sliced another in halve. Then the force rippled in warning, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Obi-Wan felt the Force urge him to turn around, and what he saw chilled him to the bone. Asajj Ventress was pulling Anakin's limp body onto an airspeeder. Obi-Wan sprinted as fast as he could to stop her, but he was to late. The speeder roared away, taking Anakin with it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had been a victory. The battle was over and won. But Anakin was gone. Not dead, Obi-Wan would have sensed it. Not dead, and he didn't know if that was better or worse. The fact that he was alive was obviously good, but why would the Separatists want him so? Anakin was one of the best Jedi they had, and the Chosen One on top of that. What reason could the Separatists possibly have for wanting him alive? Torture him for information? Subject him to chemical tests to dangerous to use on one of their own?

Obi-Wan couldn't get the image of Anakin's prostrate body being pulled into Asajj's speeder out of his mind. And it was all his fault. Technically, Anakin wasn't his padawan anymore, but he had been knighted far too soon. On the heels of his mother's death and the loss of his arm... The council had said it was necessary, what with the Geonosis slaughter, and revelation of the Sith, Jedi knights were desperately needed. But it was still too soon. And Obi-wan felt responsible for Anakin. The boy was still so young. And now...

He hadn't told Ahsoka yet. Didn't know how she'd take the news. He doubted anyone else had seen. War was a busy place, and even though both clones and Jedi were trained to look out for each other, Anakin's abduction had only been visible from a certain angle. He was certain he was the only one who knew. So with his heart shattering within him he made his way back to the ship.

Ahsoka ran out to meet him, her young face glowing with joy.

"Master! I've been waiting for you. I felt something, but I didn't know what, and Rex said not to be worried, about you, but I was, and where's Master Skyguy, I mean Skywalker?

Obi-Wan couldn't look Ahsoka in the eye. "Ahsoka, your Master, Anakin. The Separatists have him. Took him. I'm sorry. So hard to say, to accept. To see the shock on Ahsoka's face. To admit that Anakin really was gone. Not just late to come back, to waltz in with that aggravating grin on his face, ready to tease Obi-wan for being so scared when there was nothing really wrong. Gone. And then the look in Ahsoka's eyes surprised him.

"Well." She said determinedly."I guess we'll just have to get him back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan was deep in meditation, trying to find Anakin's presence in the force. Not to find out where he was, they had managed to hack the Separatists and find out where they were taking him. No he wasn't trying to find him. He was trying to see if he was safe.

Suddenly his surroundings seemed to change, and he was in a scarcely lit room with all sorts of machinery covering the walls. A Lanteeban was filling a needle with some kind of liquid. A human, was that Anakin? was strapped to a table. Tubes and wires were coming from all over his body. He was screaming in pain. Suddenly the person with the needle strode toward him, and pressed it to his skin. Then Obi-Wan lost the connection, and he was back in his room.

"Oh, Anakin." He whispered. "Oh, Anakin what are they doing to you?" Obi-Wan felt the hole in his chest expand until he was sure it would swallow him completely. The pain was so intense, the guilt relentless. Slowly he got to his feet. How was this possible? So recently Anakin had been with him, laughing at him, teasing him.

Desperate to escape his haunting thoughts, Obi-Wan exited his room and met Hotshot in the hallway.

"Sir, we have discovered a shortcut. It is believed to be undiscovered by the Separatists. We should catch them in a matter of hours."

"Good." Obi-Wan crossed to a nearby window. Pressed his palm to the transparent glass. 'We're coming, Anakin. We're coming.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The plan would work.

It had to work.

Because if it didn't Anakin could die. And Obi-Wan would not, could not let that happen. He would die before it happened. Obi-Wan and his team, Skipper, Hotshot, Shiner, Ace, Lighting, and Rascal were to go through the vents. Rex took Fireball, Rogue, Lucky, and Ricochet to the subfloor disposal chutes. Obi-Wan and his group finished the first series of durasteel vents, but then were forced to exit the labyrinth of twists and turns, as the vents grew to small for anything even remotely resembling maneuvering. As they hurried along the corridor Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force. And that's when the wall exploded.

Obi-Wan staggered to his feet and checked his teammates. Ace and Lighting were down, but everyone else seemed O.K.. Suddenly droids came pouring through the hole in the wall. Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Jedi Killers, Tinnies.

"Retreat!" Obi-Wan screamed. Running, running. No time for vents now. Skipper was down. Rascal was down. There was the door, only 15 meters away. A cry of pain. Only a little way farther, but could they make it? And then he was there, stumbling inside, doors closing behind him and what was left of his team. Rex was already there, boasting a no casualty loss. Obviously he'd had a far less eventful trip.

"You all right, sir?"

"Fine."

Obi-Wan looked about the Separatist control room, for that was where they were. The plan was working so far. The attack and lost clones were not anticipated, but they would have to make due. Obi-Wan produced a small device from inside his robe and pressed it to the control panel on the far side of the main computer.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light so intense, that everyone in the room was momentarily blinded. When vision returned, what the monitors read, left everyone in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You are are now the primary user. What are your orders?" an electronic voice questioned. It had worked. It had really worked. The 'Ultra Bugger' as it was nicknamed really could take over CB type machines. Like the ones used in Separatist tech base command panel machines. Of very limited use, of course, but for now, it was all they needed.

"Show us where Anakin Skywalker is being kept." The Jedi General commanded.

Suddenly the monitors showed a barely lit room. All sorts of equipment covered the tables, except for the one Anakin was on. It was just like his vision. Except, that Anakin was still, and silent.

"Computer." Obi-wan commanded hoarsely. "Reprogram all droids in this facility to serve Republic troops only.

"Are you sure? That will provoke a major battery drain."

"I'm sure."

The computer whirred and beeped. "Droids reprogrammed."

"Now show us the quickest way to Anakin Skywalker." A map appeared on the monitors.

Obi-Wan went with Hotshot, Shiner, and Ricochet to go get Anakin, and commed Ahsoka to inform her of their progress. Ahsoka's job was to make sure the control room remained secure. The last thing they wanted to do was lose control of the droids.

Obi-Wan entered the room with the clones, then told them to stay outside and guard the door. They did and he ran to Anakin, pulling the wires and tubes from his body, scooping him up into his arms. Wiping away the blood and gel that had collected on his chest. They had been pumping some kind of purple liquid into his body, who knew why? Gently Obi-Wan pulled him close, rocking him in his arms, feeling the tears slide down his face. He had failed him. All of Anakin's pain was because of him. First his arm now this. Who knew what they had done to him? How soon he would recover, if ever? Obi-Wan cradled Anakin gently, whispering promises in his ear. Telling him that it would be all right, that he was safe now. That everything would be O.K.. Then he took Anakin to the medbay on the Sepretest tech base and waited for him to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anakin wasn't getting better. He was getting worse. They were doing everything they could to help him, but he was still dying. His vital signs were rapidly plunging, at this rate, he would be dead by nightfall. So when a Separatist captive said he might be able to help, Obi-Wan was ready to listen.

He said his name was Karath, and he would talk. He began by asking what color fluid Anakin was being injected with when Obi-Wan pulled away the tubes. When Obi-Wan responded with purple,he gasped.

"Well everything's all right then, he just need pills! Not so I lie! What make foolish Jedi pull out tubes?"

"They were killing him!"

"Not so! They would not kill superweapon!"

"Super weapon?"

"Yes so! They outtake part of brain that make choice and then they put in chemicals that keep alive in replacement. Without chemicals or part of brain, he die, so! Once process over they tell him kill, her kill. Jedi if they say. He not have choice! He like droid. Ability to make choice gone, so! But is O.K.. They already take brain, but can replace good enough. Not so, I lie! Need other Anakin to do this, so!

"That can't be true! There must be something we can do to save him. Computer! Give me a list of the functional machine's here." It's a technology based outpost. There must be something we can do to save him.

"Commencing list. Preservation chamber, laser array, cannons, time machine...

"Stop! We can use the preservation chamber to preserve Anakin, and the time machine to get Anakin's younger selves part of brain, but that would kill him then, which would kill him now."He sighed."It wouldn't work."

"Not so, Jedi!" Karath chimed in. "Part will replace itself, if go back far enough in time. But only use once Jedi. Time machine get Anakin and put back, so! But machine not work again. No second chances. And Jedi, preservation chamber not work forever. Not on him. To far gone, so! Last longer, but only a week. Then get shot, and you put in again. Not so, I lie. After 1 week, Jedi, he die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Hotshot, Shiner, and Ricochet were all gathered around the time machine in the containment room. Ahsoka was very nervous. All she knew, was that Anakin was asleep, and they needed younger him to wake him up. Sooner anyway. Karath had said that he would wake up anyhow, but this was faster. She wasn't entirely certain that everyone was telling her the truth, but, hey! Time travel mission to find a younger version of her master, which had potential to supply lots of good embarrassing ammo against him, no more boring monitoring control rooms, that was Lucky's job now. She'd. Be. Fine. Master Obi-Wan wouldn't be with them,though. Something about using the Force to make sure they didn't end up scattered across 16 different time zones at once. And they didn't know when they'd turn up. Just that Anakin would be there with what they needed. Ahsoka didn't actually know what it was they needed, no one would tell her that either. It was so aggravating, but she could deal with it, which was a good thing, because it looked like she had to. And then the time machine started humming, and she walked forward into the beautiful blue light it produced, and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All of a sudden, Ahsoka was on a dry desert planet, with sand dunes, and sand dudes everywhere. Oops. It looked like she was in the middle of a Tusken raider camp. Time to go. Then the others showed up, and seamed to echo her sentiment, as they started running away. Ahsoka followed them. Thankfully they'd appeared in a conveniently shielded from view kind of spot. Soon they made it to Mos Ispa.

"Got the tracker?" Ahsoka asked Rex chirpily. The "tracker" was supposed to show them as a green dot and Anakin as a red dot, so they could find him. It was a mutual hope the tracker hadn't gotten lost in the literal time change. It hadn't, and they followed the signal all the way to... Jabba's palace. Now thoroughly confused, Ahsoka looked up at the palace. Well if this is the place...

Soon they were inside the palace, still following the signal, till they were directly outside a window looking into a barely furnished room, where a woman in her mid to late 30s was playing with a boy of about three. Laughing she threw him in the air, then caught him and twirled and twirled, pulling him close and tickling him, and laughing. Ahsoka was touched by the scene, but, they had a mission.

"Come on Rex, where to now?"

"This is it." He murmured.

"The woman was now cradling the boy in her arms, a deep love shining in her eyes. Then she seemed to hear a nose, and jerked her head up, fear now showing plainly on her face. Quickly she placed the boy in a far corner then whirled around to face the door just in time for it to open, and show the ugly, slimy, smelly body, of a Hutt. Maybe Gardulla. Ahsoka could never tell them apart. Gardulla said something to the woman, and beckoned for her to come over. That's when Ahsoka noticed that Gardulla had a whip. She flicked it at the boy who gave a cry and scurried forward.

"Umm, what do you mean, this is it." There was no way, absolutely no way...

"This is it. General Skywalker is either the Hutt, the woman, or the boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A slave. Master Skywalker had been a slave. All those times she had begged him to tell her about his past, now she knew. She didn't want to know. She wanted to forget. To go back to not knowing, because the truth was to terrible. From now on, she promised herself, she'd never try to figure out something he didn't want her to know. Silently she stood there in shock. Felt Ricochet's on her shoulder.

"We have a mission."

Of course. Of course they did. "Mission. R-right. Let's go."

Finally Ahsoka managed to get alone with the woman,(whose name turned out to be Shmi) and Anakin.

"Shimi." She said, trying to keep her voice clipped and business like. "I can take your son away from here. I have a device that will deactivate his transmitter and nullify any way of tracking him they may have." Oh, talking like this was killing her. So serious and official. "He-he doesn't have to be a slave anymore."

Shimi looked so crushed. Gently she cradled her son in her arms."I don't want him to be a slave." She murmured. "He deserves so much better. But oh, I can't just let him go. He's all that I have left."Painful silence. Ahsoka didn't know what to say. Anakin probably was the only good thing in her life. How could they take him away from her? Then he looked up, keeping his little arms wrapped around his mother's neck. "Mommy, she take Anakin away from mean slug lady?" Shimi's hand went to a bruise on her cheek. "Yes, Anakin, yes she will. Yes she will." Shimi was crying, stroking Anakin's hair, and holding him tight.

So with Anakin's slave transmitter deactivated, Ahsoka left. The thing was, Ahsoka had been alone when she got Anakin. He'd never seen the clones. First Rex and Hotshot came up to introduce themselves to him. Their presence, however, seemed only to confuse him.

"Tins? He asked, pointing to them curiously. "Tins?" Then Shiner appeared. "Tipit?"

"Huh, wha- oh. No." Ahsoka said, trying not to laugh. "Not triplets. Clones."

"Cones? Like... Ice keem?"

"Yeah. Ice cream."

Excitedly Anakin pointed at Rex. "Cony!"

"My name is Rex."

"Cony!" Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Tiga! Up Tiga!"

Ahsoka picked him up. "Ahsoka. Ah. So. Ka. Ahsoka. Got that?"

Anakin touched her striped head tails. "Tiga."

Ahsoka turned to Rex. "I think he's named us."

"Your name is better. I don't think he'll ever call me anything but Cloney!"

"Cony." Anakin agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So Anakin, here we are. Like it?"

"Big. BIG!"

Ahsoka could understand that. The x-Separatist base was huge, especially compared to the hovels of Tatooine. She could see how it would make an quite impression on him. She wondered what kind of impression Obi-Wan would make. Speaking of which... "Let's go meet Master Obi-Wan!"

"Master! Master we're back! Obi-Wan came into view, and Anakin gasped. "Daddy! Down, Tiga, Down!" Ahsoka released him, and he flew to Obi-Wan. "Daddy." Absolute silence. "Up! Anakin up, Daddy!" Slowly Obi-Wan bent over to pick Anakin up. Upon which Anakin promptly snuggled down into him. "Daddy."

"Anakin, I'm not your father!"

"No." Anakin agreed. You daddy, nor father. Difference."

"No I'm not! Anakin I hate to break it to you, but you don't have a father."

"No." Anakin said sadly. "But have you! You not i-i-io-iogical..."

"Biological?"

"Yeah that. You not that kind of father. You daddy!"

"Anakin, there's no difference!"

"Yes is! Daddy love you, perfect you, play with you, Father just there."

"Ohh, he must somehow have a consciousness of how his life will be, and he confused the Master/Padawan relationship with father/ son!"

Ahsoka giggled. "I think it's cute!"

Obi-Wan gave her a withering glare. "How can you be happy at a time like this? Anakin is dying and you're just having fun, acting like you couldn't care less, how can you do that?

"Master Skywalker, is dieing? But Kar'ath said he was just asleep!"

"Kar'ath." Obi-Wan said quietly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did not see any point in scaring young girl, so! I thought she would work better if not scared."

"You are not to keep anything from Ahsoka or any of us without asking me first, is that clear?"

"Yes, so."

"Good. Now let's fix Anakin."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There were unfortunately a few kinks in the plan. The time machine needed time to recharge. They needed a growth accelerator for Anakin's brain, so older Anakin could use it. They had the beginnings of such a machine, but needed a La'aan fire crystle to make it work. Thankfully there was one at the Jedi temple, and Anakin's preservation chamber was transportable. So off they started on the 3 day journey to Coruscant, after explaining to Anakin, that the furnace room did not in fact make noises because it was lonely, and was not in good place to play. On the secant day of their journey, Ahsoka was practicing with her lightsaber when she saw Anakin staring at her.

"Go-stick!" He cried joyously. "Go-stick!" Anakin reached for the beautiful blade of the lightsaber, and Ahsoka hurriedly pulled it away.

"No! This is not a glowstick!"

"No?"

"No! This is a lightsaber! It's very dangerous." To further emphasise the point, Ahsoka tossed an empty crate up into the air and cut it in half with her lightsaber. Anakin gave a squeal, and gave the "go-sticks" a wide berth after that. Finally they reached Coruscant. The time machine was almost charged, the growth accelerator being fitted with the fire crystal, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were to appear before the council. In what was now an incredibly rare event, the entire council managed to be present. A fact which Anakin did not seem to appreciate.

"Where chairs?" He questioned. "Where chairs?"

"What do you mean?" Adi-Gallia asked.

"Where chairs? To sit. Where sit?" Anakin was growing aggravated, obviously displeased that his point was not getting across.

"We're the council." Mace Windu informed Anakin, finally understanding what he meant. "We have chairs. You're not here as much, so you don't."

"You should have more chairs."Anakin reprimanded. "For guests."

"But we do not. Now we have a test for you." Mace pulled a Co-Co bar from inside his tunic.

"Chok-it!" Anakin screamed and rushed Mace Windu, scrambling up onto his lap, and straining for the candy. Obi-Wan wanted to melt into the floor. Mace quickly got over his shock, and Force lifted Anakin into the air.

"Ohh! I find! Look, look, I find daddy! Anakin cried looking about wildly as Mace set him down by Obi-Wan. "I fi, Daddy! he cried, candy forgotten. He gasped as an idea struck him. "I fi again! I jump out window! Watch, daddy!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No jumping out windows!"

"BUT. I. FI!'

"No, you don't fly. Master Windu made you fly."

"Oh. I not fi?"

"No, you don't fly. Now I think there was something Master Windu wanted you to do."

"Y-es Anakin, take this candy."

"I tried." Anakin pointed out stubbornly.

"You need to do it without coming over. You need to make it fly."

"Chok-it not fi."

"Neither do little human boys, but you just did."

Anakin considered this. "Daddy show how, first?"

Obi-Wan looked to Master Windu for confirmation, then reached out with the Force, plucked the candy from his hand, swirled it through the air, and returned it.

"Ooh, ooh, I try! I try!" Anakin made a clumsy attempt to retrieve the chocolate, then frowned in frustration and tried harder.

"Stop trying so hard." Obi-Wan advised. "Relax."

Anakin did, and a few ventures later, managed to retrieve the candy. With a cry of delight he tore it open, and was soon munching contentedly on the chocklet.

"Hmmm, remarkable it is that soon could he connect to the Force." Yoda murmured.

"He is very powerful." Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin had already finished the Coco bar, though with much of it on his face. "I sleepy now." He announced."I go bed?"

"All right."Obi-Wan conceded with a smile. "You have a long day ahead of you."


	12. Chapter 12

First off, I would like to give my thanks to a certain reader of mine who I will not name, but who was my first reviewer ever, and gave me the best moment of my day, week, and possibly month when I saw their review. It was also great that my first review wasn't a hate. Thank you so much! They gave me advice about my chapters, and said they wanted to hear more. Thank you, you made me feel way better about my story. So here's the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Unnamed reviewer, this one's for you.

Chapter 12

The time machine was charged. The fire crystal was implanted. Little Anakin was in surgery having the necessary parts of his brain removed. His grown up version was in surgery to, being prepared to be on the receiving end of the transplantation. It was believed that he would stay alive long enough to receive the implants. It was also believed that in the tearing away of the tubes, Anakin had become immune to the very chemicals that would have kept him alive, making the whole misadventure necessary. Obi-Wan would miss little Anakin, his smile, and unique interpretation of the universe. But he wasn't meant to be here, and Obi-Wan would be glad to have Anakin back. Soon everything was ready, and younger Anakin was being sent back through time, 3 seconds before Ahsoka and the others had so changed his life. He would meld with his younger self, and have no memory of what had happened. Obi-Wan sat by Anakin, waiting desperately for him to wake up. He had the implants, everything was ready, WHY WOULDN'T HE WAKE UP?" Then Anakin's eyes flickered. Opened. Obi-Wan grabbed him and held him tight. Anakin could.

"So Master, what does that make it, 26 to 31?"

End.


End file.
